Noise and Punishment
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Lily Luna is tired of the consent noise upstairs from her parents and it time for her to teach them a lesson about staying queit. LilyLuna/Harry/Ginny. One shot. Mature themes for sexual content.


Noise and punishment

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Lily is tired of the consent noise upstairs from her parents and it time for her to teach them a lesson about staying quiet. Lily Luna/Harry/Ginny three some one shot!

Pairing: Lilyluna/Harry/Ginny

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Autor notes: Okay, this is my first threesome story, it wasn't easy and it seem like a difficult challenge but once again, I pulled it through. I also add a little twist to it. Hope you like it and again give my great reviews.

If you don't like it, Don't brother.

I can't stand negativity.

But anyway enjoy.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter opened her eyes to a continuous banging above her head. She was pissed off. She had tried to sleep for the past four nights, but it always ends with her waking up with sound of the bed banging against the wall. It was her parents, Harry and Ginny potter fucking like what Lily assumed like they had done years ago like they were her age. She can heard the consent moaning and shouts coming out of her Mothers mouth and grunts sounds coming from her Father. She was fed up with this shit. She needed her beauty sleep. But she had no choice to deal with it. She wasn't of age, she was only fifteen. Albus had left to live with their brother,James and she wish they would consider for her to stay with them. But no girls allowed. She didn't understand when her brothers were so eager to leave home. But now she understand well when Albus meant when he quick glance at his parents and at her, ''Good luck.''

There was a loud ''Ahhh!'' and ''Oh!'' and a sign. ''Oh finally'' she said to herself, but she was not counting that this was their last. Grabbing her pillow and blanket she made her way towards the front door and into the garden shed. Laying on her bed she had tried her best in make for her own confronting, crawled down and struggled in. Before she knew it, she found herself falling completely asleep.

The next morning, Lily Hissed when the bright sun hit her eyes. ''Fuck!'' she groaned rubbing her face. She had the worst sleeping in her life she remembered the nights she had slept here in the past was worse,but nothing compared to the intense pain in her back. She stumbled all the way into the house and into her bedroom. before she knew just as she had layed her head down, the continues banging continued. ''That's it!'' She arose her bed exiting from her bedroom and marching towards her parents room, Not even caring to knocking, she pointed her wand and shouted, ''Bombarda!'' causing the door the abruptly open, starling them. Ginny was trying to cover her sweaty body and for Harry, he was trying his best covering his huge manhood. They both stared at her with shocked eyes as she glanced back at them in anger.

''Lily! What the fuck are you doing?!''

She croaked her head to the side and said nothing.

Ginny was embarrassed about what had happen,she was speechless.

''Lily luna I am talking to you!''

She still say anything just turned to stare at her mother, looking at the shame and embarrassment in her eyes. Lily pointed her wand at her mother and whispered a spell and soon,Ginny was fully tried up to the bed.

''Lily! Have you lost your mind you-'' Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Lily had turned to his direction before he had a chance to get to whispered another spell and before he knew it, Harry was pushed back against the bedroom chair,not being able to move.

''Lily! What are you-What-'' she pulled at the bonds that were keeping her in place. ''Let me go this instant!''

''You know mother you talk to much than you scream I'm going have to keep you silent for a while''. She pointed her wand at her and shouted,''Silenso!'' and Ginny's shouting and ranting was muted.

''Oh... like a silent movie''

''Lily,'' Harry began trying to move from his position.''Stop this at once!''

''Lily,stop this as once,'' She mocked back. ''Is that what you can come up with?''

Now Harry was extremely pissed off trying to escape but the binds held him still. ''When all this over, you are grounded young lady!''

''Grounded? Me?'' She wanted to laughed.''Oh father please,When all this is over,and when I am done with you,you will be begging me for more.''she walked closer to him.''But first, let's get this sheet off of you and see what the fuss it about and why I can't get a fucking good night sleep,'' and with that, she yanked the sheet off of his reveling his hard member.

''Lily!'' He couldn't believe what was happening. He was naked fully with his daughter staring at his member with wide eyes.

''Wow Dad, You have nice looking cock there. Good enough to eat. No wonder Mum likes it so much.''

Harry looked horrified as his daughter stared down his naked body. ''Lily don't.''

''Shut up! you like pleasure don't you? As well as mum? That's what I'm going to give to you. After all, Pleasure is everything to you and Mum,right? As of matter of fact,'' she whispered a spell and a pink dildo appeared just the same size as Harry's cock. Pointing her wand she levitated the dildo making sure it was placed inside Ginny's opening. Automatically,the dildo began to vibrate And Ginny had found herself pulling at the bond feeling the vibration through her body in full pleasure.

''There now that Mum's...ocupated, you just sit back and enjoy the ride,'' His plea was useless as Lily fell on her knees and roughly shove his member down her throat.

''Oh! Fuck!'' Harry gasped. As he felt her mouth on him. He could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He fought furiously to break away from the bindings but with that small tight mouth on him it was no use. He tried to speak by the feel of pleasure the only thing he could do is moan. Lily moved her head up and down his shaft,savoring his favor, her eyes fixed directly on him seeing the expression that he was absolutely enjoying it. Pulling her mouth away, She was surprised that he let out what sound to her was a frustrating groan.

''Oh Dad,was that a groan I just heard?''

Harry said nothing, just an expression on her face that read ''Oh my god! My daughter had just suck me.''If she had let him loose, he would had hurt her. In a swift move with him not responding to her quickly, Lily pulled roughly against his swollen but sensitive balls.

''I didn't hear an answer Dad, I said was that a groan I just heard?''

She pulled at him again her nails pressed deep into his skin making him scream in pain.

''Yes, Yes!'' he whimpered. ''Please.''

''Do you want more? My mouth on you?''

Harry started at her in fury careful not to make her do anymore painful pulling towards his lower regains. He replied, ''Yes, I want your mouth on me.''

In his answer Lily shook her head. ''No Father, you don't need anymore, at least not right now.'' She turned her direction towards Ginny on the bed who looked like she would pass out if she had another orgasm. ''It's time for Mum to have her turn. Getting up from her knees she walked out to the weak pathetic person she called her Mother and frown her face up. ''Or better yet she useless as well...Pathetic.'' she pointed her wand and the dildo was removed from her Virgina. Lily walked back over to her father who laid there shaking his erection was becoming very painful.

''My, my you poor thing,'' looking down at his swollen member. She poked at it and smirked. ''That must hurt, huh?''

''What do you think?'' Harry snarled though his teeth.

''I think someone is going to stay like a hard rock until he explodes if he don't watch the fucking attitude!'' she screamed in his face making in flinch. ''Well, there only one thing that can take care of and it sure as hell is not a blowjob.''

Harry looked up at her in horror knowing if what she was referring to ''Lily no-''

''Yes. I'm going to fuck you and top of all that Mum gets to watch and listen.'' Lily began to remove her clothing.''There's no need to let all that cock go to waste for one person now do we?'' She removed her underwear. Harry staring at her beautiful developed body.

''What the matter,Dad? do I remind you of mum when she was younger? Like what you see?''

Harry didn't say a word. He was speechless as she made her way towards him sitting on her lap. His erection bumped against her backside. Looking over at Ginny she picked up at her wand pointing it toward her. ''Dicallum!'' and the invisible tape disappear from her mouth using her wand to prob her up so she could have a better view.

There now Mum can look at the show. This would be a walk down memory lane for her, right?''

''Lily,'' Harry panted please, ''I'm begging you-''

''Shut up father. You know I speak the truth everything I am saying is the truth.'' She leaned closer to him. ''You are doing an excellent job of obeying me because you know that I know a secret about you.'' Lily's finger wrapped around his erection making him hiss out a breath. ''There you see? soft fresh young hands on you.''raising her hips she placed his shaft inside her moist opening. Moaning as he made his way inside her.

''Uhh!'' He groaned.

Lily laughed. ''You like this?'' she began to slowly move her hips.

''Oh...yes. I love it.''

''You like your hard cock inside this young pussy?''

''Yes.''He moaned giving in.

Lily rocked her hips against him a little harder. Each thrust was sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Ginny didn't have enough strength to shout out anymore. She watched with tearful eyes as Harry betray her. His head fell back in complete ecstasy. as Lily fuck him harder, both of them grunting with each thrust. She yanked hid head up to her ear and whispered,''Yeah that's right,'' she breathed. ''I know your secret. I know that you fantasize about young girls. fucking young girls,'' she reached around rubbing her clit ''Oh..I know that when you fuck mum at nights making her do those outrageous positions you sometime like to rub your fantasizes of on her... fantasizes about me...''

''Stop it,'' Harry began

He can hear her laugh in his ear, and '''She think that you had that precious love you had all those years...''

''Shut up!''

Lily slammed her hips roughly against him over and over on him ''Fuck!'' he groaned trying to move his hips to complete with her thrusts.

''And I know something else, I wonder does mum know that you the perfect Harry Potter is having a secret affair on her?''

At the question, Harry heard Ginny gasp looking at her direction he tried to clam her down .

''Ginny,no! Don't believe what she says.''

''Yes, Dad I know. You had a secret affair for months. There will be nights when you would sneak away from home while mum's sleeping to meet you young mistress and she would tied you to a chair like this,'' her thrust were becoming violent causing the chair below them to creak abruptly. ''And she will be bouncing on top of faster and faster harder and harder ''Oh yes fuck... yeah! come all over this pussy.'' with all that bouncing, Lily grabbed her wand and released his bindings making them both fall on the bedroom floor. Harry pounded into her with all his might until they came with a cry, emptying himself inside her. falling on top of her with a sign.

In a few moments, after they came down from their high. Lily tried of being crushed, pushed Harry off of her, rolling him over onto his back. Sanding up and putting on her clothes she pointed her wand and realised Ginny bindings.

Turning around, she gave them both one last look and replied, ''Well I leave you both to discuss this situation that is well you get your strength back.''and she walked out of the room.

Harry looked at his wife her eyes covered in tears.

''I'm so Sorry,'' He whispered.

* * *

''So, did you handle it, Charlotte?'' Lily asked the girl identical to her.

''Yeah, I handle it. Lily,Did you think he knew it was me?''

''I don't he knows that the younger woman who was his mistress was my best friend? He's a who cares? He screw you over. he deserve it, right? My mom is probably murdering him right now.''

Charlotte laughed. ''Do you want to stay with me in the meantime until this whole thing blow over?''

''You know,Lily smiled, ''That is the best news I ever heard. Maybe now I can finally get some sleep.''

End.

* * *

Ha ha ha! Another Polly juice joke! never gets old!

Review!


End file.
